Bloodlust
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Your blood is such an amazing thing; so crimson and red, it stained the ground underneath my feet; it stained the pale skin on my hands as well. I loved seeing your blood; it was warm and sticky. I loved it. I lusted for it. (Story told from Sasuke's Pov) Warnings! Character death, blood, Insane!Sasuke. Team7 death. Oneshot. ON REWRITE!


**Summary: Your blood is such an amazing thing; so crimson and red, it stained the ground underneath my feet; it stained the pale skin on my hands as well. I loved seeing your blood; it was warm and sticky. I loved it. I lusted for it. (Story told from Sasuke's Pov)**

***Drip***

***Drip***

***Drip***

My pale trembling hands let go of the sword I had just used to stab my best friend with. Naruto, the smile that you used to always carry on your face was full of blood; it was a sad smile. I couldn't help but smirk as I saw your body fall to the ground; hitting it with a resounding thud as a crimson red color surrounded you.

That same crimson color stained my pale, trembling hands. The trembling- the shaking wouldn't stop. I wanted more; more of that color. The smirk on my face twitched a few times as I put my hand in the sticky color. It completely stained my hand

***Drip***

***Drip***

***Drip***

It's such an amazing thing isn't it? Your blood that is; it had stained the ground underneath my feet as well as my pale hands. It painted them such a wonderful red color; it was so addicting isn't it? It was only your blood that was so fascinating; it was warm and sticky.

_I loved it_

As silence engulfed the area I brought my blood covered hand up to my mouth; and licked it. It had such a delicious taste. It was sweet yet metallic, it was yours and that's what made it good.

Most people would deem me insane; crazy for enjoying this color, this liquid so much. I heard a light pair of footsteps approach me but stop immediately

Suddenly without warning, I broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. Was I hysterical? I found this amusing actually.

_I enjoyed it_

_This is fun_

_I want more_

I want more of that red, sticky, metallically sweet tasting blood yet it's stopped flowing. The ground is greedily sucking it up; and I couldn't help but glare at it.

"S…Sasuke" That girls voice; was it Sakura? I didn't care really. I wonder what her blood tasted like? What if I were to make blood flow from her too? Would the ground suck it up as greedily as it did with Naruto's? Would it taste as good as Naruto's?

***Slash***

***Gasp***

***Thud***

I was wrong; the ground allowed the blood to stain the grass; the flowers; the dirt. My hands were no longer shaking actually; it was my entire body now. Was that a good thing? This blood; it didn't taste anything like the blood I had earlier; but it was still so good, and I wanted more

***Drip***

***Drip***

***Drip***

"S…Sasuke-ku…n"

She was still alive? Now that simply wouldn't do at all would it?

***Slash***

I was sure to get her neck that time; her blood poured out instantly. It was such a wonderful thing. The air was taking away this blood too, for it took up the wonderful yet alluring smell of this crimson blood. It was delicious. It was amazing, but the blood had stopped flowing. The amazing sparkling blood that was oh so addictive had finally stopped flowing out of that girl.

Did I even know her? Now that I think about it I don't even know these people do I? Though; I could care less. All I know is that I need more, more of that amazingly alluring liquid that stained the ground, my hands, and the scent in the air.

_I need more_

_I want more_

Because the blood just tasted so amazing; so delicious, so tempting and addictive… But it was mine and I needed more. I desperately needed more; it was so easy to obtain but just as easy to lose; the greedy ground kept sucking It up; it was mine.

_All mine_

Another pair of footsteps, a man with white hair and a mask over his face….

***Slash***

***Cling***

***Drip***

***Drip***

***Drip***

Finally; more of that color. The amazing color that surrounded my world; it was like rain except it was red. I killed this one instantly; I'm sure that whoever it is wouldn't mind. His blood is just as amazing as the others. It was just as delicious; just as addicting; just as beautiful

Why aren't any of you smiling? You should be happy that you all have such amazing blood! Why aren't you moving? Why are there looks of shock written on your faces?

_Why do you look sad?_

Your blood had formed a large puddle; it all connected so wonderfully. I wonder; how does my blood look? Is it as amazing as yours? Is it as alluring and as beautiful as theirs?

***Hack* **

***Slash***

***Rip***

Our blood; it fits together so wonderfully, connecting even as it stains the ground. It doesn't hurt so why are their looks of pain adorning your faces? It's a pleasant feeling isn't it? I can even taste my blood as it falls out of my mouth; it tastes wonderful. I couldn't breathe anymore but that was okay; all I could see was red, but that was okay too. I could feel it dripping out of my mouth; pouring from my skin; staining my pale flesh, it lingered on my taste buds and I dropped to the ground; I felt my eyes close and from there the only thing I could see was black.

The red was no longer there; instead a darkness that I hate appeared instead

_I miss the Crimson Red already._

**~~~~'**

**Well I hope you liked… That… XD Story is told from Sasuke's Pov**

**And angst-y One-shot**

**So… Yeah**

**_~The Dark Crimson Blood_**

Paste your document here...


End file.
